


Happy New Year

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series first time fic.  It is New Year's Eve and Tommy and Barbara are at a party.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I can hear people talking around us, but I can’t make out what they’re saying. Instead, I am focussed on the man who is holding me tightly in his arms.

“TEN.”

He brings one hand up and tenderly caresses my face, his eyes asking a million questions that all have the same answer.

“NINE.”

He looks at my lips, then back at my eyes. I swallow nervously, not believing what is happening.

“EIGHT.”

It feels as if time has stood still. 

“SEVEN.”

He’s closer now, if that’s even possible, and I can feel his warm breath against my cheek.

“SIX.”

He caresses my face again, and I close my eyes, overwhelmed by emotion.

“FIVE.”

I can feel my heart racing.

“FOUR.”

The hand that is still on my waist has slipped under my top and is stroking my skin. 

“THREE.”

My knees are trembling, so I tighten my hold, praying to stay upright.

“TWO.”

His lips are almost touching mine, and I am convinced that any moment now I will wake up and find myself alone.

“ONE.”

Our lips meet, and it is as if we are devouring each other. I have waited so long for this, for him, that I still can’t believe this is happening, that this is real. Eventually we break for air, our foreheads touching.

“Happy New Year Barbara. I love you.”

“Happy New Year Tommy, I love you too.”

“Shall we get out of here?”

“Won’t people expect you to stay?”

One of his hands searched for one of mine, our fingers lacing together almost painfully.

“I don’t care what’s expected, I only care about you, about us.”

I couldn’t find the words, so I nodded and let him lead me from the room and up the stairs. Now was about us; everyone and everything else could wait.


End file.
